1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a storage device for computer disks, more particularly to a binder assembly with a loose-leaf sheet having a pouch for receiving a computer disk therein.
2. Description Of The Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional disk storage casing 10 is shown to include a rigid first casing half 11, a rigid second casing half 12 which is connected pivotally to the first casing half 11 and which confines a receiving space for receiving a computer disk 13 therein. The drawbacks of the conventional disk storage casing 10 are as follows: 1. Referring to Fig 2, since each conventional disk storage casing 10 can only receive one computer disk 13 therein, and since each conventional disk storage casing 10 has a fixed width, a corresponding number of the conventional disk storage casings 10 must be used when storing a plurality of computer disks, thereby resulting in the need for a relatively large storage space. Furthermore, the conventional disk storage casings 10 cannot be conveniently carried by the user. 2. Since each of the disk storage casings 10 lacks a label unit for identifying the computer disk stored therein, it is time-consuming for the user to search for a desired computer disk, especially when the disk storage casings 10 are in a stack.